some one like you
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: beck and jade 10 years later after silence!


02:17

**So this is a little one shot I wrote awhile back based of the song SOME ONE LIKE YOU by ADELE! I have been listing to really emotional music recently! Anyway I really want reviews for this one. It kills me to have like a million hits but only 5 reveiws. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>You find your self at your favorite coffee shop in Hollywood. You're 28 now and have just transitioned back from New York. Broad way has ran it's course so it was time to come back to the city that you left behind. While in line you think you recognize the person standing in front of you, but you can tell that this person is not just somebody. This person has wickedly insane hair and is wearing a pair of military boots. You remember the boots because you bought them from the old antique store up the road from your dad's house. You try to run because you haven't seen or heard from this person in over 10 years.<p>

* * *

><p>flash back:<p>

_"What do you mean your leaving?"_

_"I got the part on broad way. It's a once in a life time chance, I have to take it."_

_"But what about us babe, we where supposed to be going overseas to just be free."_

_"We can still be free, just in New York"_

_"No I cant do it. You go be the one living out your dreams."_

_"Wait please. Stop come back." He was already out the door._

* * *

><p>You want to run and hide, but you cant risk not having your coffee. So you brace yourself. Maybe he wont even remember you, but you haven't changed much. You still have black wavy hair and the eyebrow piercing, yeah nothing has changed about your looks. You wonder if he has because you can only see his back side. While turning around he bumps into, spilling half of his order on you. At first he cant see your face because he is only looking at the huge stain which is now all over you white shirt.<p>

"I'm so sorry I swear I didn't see where I was-" he stops in the middle of the sentence because he is now lost in your wide blue eyes. "Jade?" he acts completely shocked to see you here.

"Umm Hi."

"Wow. I thought that you where still in New York?" For some odd reason he slips his hands into his pockets.

"Well I'm back." A fake little chuckle escapes from your lips. He is still staring into your face, just admiring your features. You cant help but to do the same the same. You notice that everything about him is still perfectly flawless.

"Well its good to see you I guess." This is weird for the both of you. Right now you don't even care about the coffee, you just want to get out of here and back to your tiny one bedroom apartment. Before you can make your escape a beautiful girl walks up to the both of you.

"Beck there you are." He kisses the beautiful on her lips, his hands still in his pockets. This makes the situation worse to know that he has a girlfriend. You haven't had much luck in love while away, all you got where one night stands. The girls is starring at the mess that was made from the spilling of the coffee.

"oh my god did Beck do this to you."

"It's no problem." You respond. In comparison your voice sounds like a lawnmower to hers.

"Yeah babe this is Jade we use to go to high school together." Ya'll did more than go to high school together, but you nod your head to agree. "Jade this is my wife, Maria." With this he slips his hands out of his pockets. You cant help but notice the wedding band on his ring finger, you also see the crystal rock located on hers. This makes your heart sink 20ft to the ground. He's married now and he looked really happy with this Maria chick.

"Wow you're the Jade. You know we-" he cuts her off before she could finish.

"Well it was nice seeing you Jade, but we have to go." He makes his way out of the coffee shop, leaving you there with the stain on your shirt. Before you can step up to place your order he walks back in. He hands you a piece of paper and quickly makes his way back out.

* * *

><p>It has been two whole days since you saw him. He has been all you can think about non-stop. You think about all of the times ya'll had. From the first time he said that he loved you to the time where actually made love to you. Every kiss and every touch replays over and over until you cant take it anymore. You grab your phone and dial the number that he gave you in the coffee shop. It rings and rings until someone picks up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Um yeah someone gave me this number and I-"

"Jade its about time you called. Meet me at Hollywood arts tonight at six. I didn't get my chance to catch up with you the other day." You agree for some insane reason. It's only 4 now which leaves you two hours. You spend the next two hours rambling through your drawers to find the perfect oufit. Why even bother to make your self look attractive, he has a wife, he clearly didn't care for or about you anymore. Then why would he ask to meet up?

"You made it!" he pulls you into a hug as you step out of your car. You guys decide to take a walk around the building. He leads you to the ashphalt café. where you guys sit down next to each other at he same table you always use too.

"So your married now?" you couldn't help but bring it up.

"Yeah. I even have two kids." What else did he have for crying out loud you ask your self in your mind.

"Wow. How old are they?"

"Well I have a son named Samuel who is five and a two year old girl named Jade." You figure out that this is what his wife wanted to tell you the other day at the coffee shop.

"Why did you name her Jade?"

" because she is beautiful, look." He whips out his phone to show you a picture of his family. She really was beautiful, she looked just like the little girl I wanted to have with Beck one day.

"does your wife know why you named her Jade."

"Well she believes that I named her after the best performer this school has ever seen."

"That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, once Tori came I lost that title."

"Not to me." he looks into your eyes and you lean in closer until your lips touch his. Its sweet and slow, but he pulls away just as you began. You stand up knowing what you have just done. Kissing a married man with a family was completely wrong and you hater that you just did.

"I have to go" you get up and run to your car. You can hear him call after you, but you don't listen. You drive with tears blocking your vision. How could you still be in love with someone after ten years of silence.

* * *

><p>ignore is the only button you can push as your phone goes off countless times over the next two weeks.<p>

_f**rom:Beck Oliver**_

**_Jade can we please talk about what happened, why did you run off like that_**

It was the same message everytime. All you could do was feel sorry for your self as you sit in your apartment all alone. Once again thinking about his eyes, his hair, those boots, that crooked smile. You know that you cant do anything about these feelings. It would make the matter worse for his wife and kids. You still cant believe that he named his baby girl after you. as these thoughts sore over and over again through your mind, you hear a knock on the door. At first you just ignore it, but it gets louder and angrier. You get up in a disturbed mood.

"What!" You ask as you yank open the door. His lips meet yours with a bang. He doesn't seem to stop either this time. This makes you smile in between the kiss. You stop him before you take things to far.

"Are you sure." He answer with another kiss. At this moment you don't care if he's married or that he has two beautiful kids at home. All you care about is that your with a the one person in the world who could make you fill loved again. First shoes drop to the ground, then your pants, next his t-shirt, then you bra, his boxers, and last but not least, your panties.

* * *

><p>In the mourning you feel overwhelmed with happiness, until you see his phone. He had 20 missed calls and a million text messages.<p>

_**From: MARIA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE**_

**_Hey honey I'm really getting worried you were supposed to be back hours ago._**

You check the time and you see that it is 8 in the mourning. The happiness fades quickly, as you crawl out of bed where he still lies now awaken. You start to get dressed franticly.

"Whats wrong."

"This was a huge mistake, you have to go now."

"What do you mean it was a mistake?"

"Your married with kids." You throw him his clothes because you want him gone as soon as possible.

"But what about last night, that was amazing, I just cant forget that."

"please don't just leave now."

"Jade, talk to me what's going on."

"just go please."

"Do you love me?" why did he have to ask you that question.

"Ofcourse."

"Then why are bugging out."

"I'm bugging out because I just helped you cheat on your wife. She doesn't deserve this. I haven't seen you in over ten years then bam everything is supposed to be find, well its not. Not only am I going to mess up your life I'm going to mess up mine. I cant have my heart broken. So just please leave."

"But I-I love you."

"yet you still love her and your kids." His face drops. You feel bad knowing that your letting him go but you cant hurt people who don't deserve it.

"What are we going to do then."

"Some time it last in love and sometime it hurts instead. We ended up with the hurt part. Now if you really do love me you'll go back home to comfort your wife, she is worried sick about you." You allow him to get dressed. Before he leaves he kisses you one last time, slow but sweet. He leaves quickly and you cry and cry. He was a once in a life time chance and you just let him go. Now your left alone which is nothing new to you. You have been friends with this emotion for 10years. Maybe you can find someone like him some day.

* * *

><p>You find your self at your class reunion. Its been two whole years since you've talked to her. for the past years you have debated every decision you've made. What if you would have stayed with her through New York, would she be the one holding your hand as you walk through the gymnasium doors. The place is all fancied up and you can see all of your old class mates. Like your old best friend Andre who had his arm around Tori a girl you once thought you had feelings for. Then you saw Robbie with a beautiful girl who had long red curly hair flowing down her hair. How come all of them could end up who they where supposed to be with and not you? You walk up to get a drink from the punch table, on the other side of the table you see her. She has her hair died a pretty auburn Brown and is wearing a long red dress that flows to her ankles. You want to go up and talk to her just to tell her how you have felt over these past few years. Just as you began to make your move you see a man come up behind her. He takes her onto the dance floor and they begin to slow dance becoming the attention of the room. You make sure you choose the spot right next to them on the floor, just to be close to her. As the song ends you find her walking up to you and your wife at your table hand in hand with the guy.<p>

"how have you been"

"Pretty good, I'm due anytime now so I'm super excited!" how could you miss the fact that she looked pregnant. You want to cause a sence and let all your emotions that you've kept bottled up for two years just explode. But you decide to keep your self together. Another slow song starts to play.

"Excuse me, but I have to dance with my wife." The guys swoops her away into the distance. All of my friends join them. You never pictured her being married when you were to see her again. You dream at night that she would come back to you so you guys could run away together.

"some time it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead." The lyrics off the song burn in your heart, as you remember the very words that she said before she let you go. That very same night she goes into labor and in the mourning she is blessed with a baby boy. You decide to go visit her at the hospital with your wife and kids the next mourning. "

"What is his name?"

"Beck" she cradles the boy in her arm.

"Why Beck" your wife couldn't help but ask.

"Because with out him none of this would have happened." This leaves everyone in the room feeling confused, but you.

* * *

><p>I've rewritten this so many times with so many different endings. I hope ya'll liked it though. sorry if there were mistakes. ill be updating Hold Me Tight soon, don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW! I have a lot more one shots coming out soon too;) haha. I gotta say thanks to ADELE for writing such an amazing song. Sorry if didn't go directly with the songs story line, but I based it off of what I got from it! Listen to the song!<p> 


End file.
